


Book Marking

by Dee_Laundry



Series: Zenyatta Mondatta [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Authority Figures, Dirty Talk, Ephebophilia, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooting through the bag a moment later, he noticed he’d forgotten both cereal and cigarettes.  Stupid.  He was such an idiot, letting himself get distracted by overheard gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Marking

**Author's Note:**

> **AU PWP in which Wilson is 18 years old**. This was hugely inspired by [](http://antychan.livejournal.com/profile)[**antychan**](http://antychan.livejournal.com/)'s [High School Fantasies](http://antychan.livejournal.com/55343.html), which is an awesome read. Title is from "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by The Police. Unbetaed, and unrealistic.

Greg House dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Rooting through the bag a moment later, he noticed he’d forgotten both cereal and cigarettes. Stupid. He was such an idiot, letting himself get distracted by overheard gossip.

And who gave a shit if Jimmy Wilson was home from college for winter break anyway?

He hadn’t seen the little bastard since graduation day, and hadn’t touched him since prom night when he’d fucked the little bastard in the faculty bathroom while Jimmy’s date sat around with her girlfriends and twirled her corsage.

It hadn’t been a _thing_ , hadn’t been a relationship. Just an eager boy and a man smart enough not to turn down sweet young ass when it was offered, school district code of conduct be damned.

He didn’t _miss_ the little bastard. He might, under the right circumstances, admit to missing the sex. But the kid himself? No way.

He was finishing off the last cigarette in the house and cursing the brainless gossip-head girl in the store for making him forget to buy more (she was _so_ getting a D on the next bio exam, no matter how tight her blouse was that day) when the doorbell rang.

It was only the novelty of the occurrence that led him to open the door, to find the little bastard himself on the porch.

“Hi, Doctor House,” the boy greeted him, with a grin. “See, Emma, I told you we didn’t need to call.”

Emma was apparently the broad-faced, stringy-haired, big-boobed girl clutching Jimmy’s hand as if to prevent him from being snatched away. The College Girlfriend the gossip-mongers’ tongues were wagging over.

House hated her.

While House was mentally correcting the store scuttlebutt, Jimmy bulled his way into House’s foyer, Emma in tow. He was babbling something about House being better than the biology professors at college – which, _duh_ – and the girl was nodding along like a bobblehead even as her vise grip tightened on his hand.

“And he was like my, you know, mentor, so that’s why I wanted you to meet him,” the little bastard concluded and finally the head bobbling stopped, just before House’s motion sickness would’ve erupted all over College Girlfriend’s ugly, inappropriate-for-a-Jersey-winter shoes. Somehow the kids’ coats had ended up draped over a chair, and somehow College Girlfriend’s ass had ended up planted on House’s couch, and Jimmy was _leaving the fucking room_.

“Mister Wilson,” House insisted in a tone that stopped every student in his or her tracks. Jimmy just grinned back momentarily and kept going, right into House’s bedroom.

“Emma, it might take Doctor House and me a while to find the paper I was telling you about, so make yourself comfortable,” the little bastard called, and _hell no_. This was ending right here, and Jimmy and that skank were getting their asses –

Jimmy had shed his shoes and shirt and was leaning against the foot of House’s bed, a wickedly familiar smile spreading across his lips. He nodded toward the bedroom door, and House closed it without thinking.

“What are you trying to pull?” House demanded, and Jimmy’s smile curved into a smirk.

“This,” he replied, and ran his hand along the obvious bulge filling the front of his chinos.

Such a bad pun, such a bad idea. “Jimmy,” House said, in what was supposed to be a warning but came out more like a groan.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Jimmy said as his hands slowly stretched toward his belt. “Dreaming about you, really. Dreaming about this, and remembering the way you touch me.” The belt was open, and those hands were moving toward the boy’s zipper. “Remembering the way you make me feel.”

Tooth by tooth the zipper was going down. “I took Emma all over town today, but we had to go back to my house before coming here. You know why?”

House shook his head. The zipper was half-way unzipped.

“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I knew I wanted to be ready for you. I made Emma talk to my mom.” With the zipper all the way down, the boy’s hands stilled. House looked up then, into wide eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

“My mother was showing Emma family pictures, and I was in the bathroom with my fingers in my hole, making myself open for you.” Jimmy was pushing his pants down and rolling back onto the mattress at the same time. “I got four fingers up there, Doctor House. Four fingers and like half a bottle of lube, and it wasn’t enough.”

The chinos hadn’t made it all the way off. They were around Jimmy’s calves, tying them together like restraints, as Jimmy pulled his knees toward his chest. The boy was on his back on House’s bed, his bound legs in the air, his ass there, exposed, as Jimmy rolled his hips and tugged his ass cheeks apart, and oh God, his hole was so wet.

“I wanted your cock in me, _needed_ it. I almost jerked off right there thinking about it, remembering you fucking me, but I didn’t.” Jimmy’s ass was rolling as the boy writhed. “I knew I should wait. Make myself ready for you and wait.”

House was across the room in three strides. Zipper down, jeans down, grab that sweet ass and slide it home. So hot, so smooth, so sweet.

Jimmy whimpered, pure longing, and House bent Jimmy’s legs even further toward his chest and started to pound.

As Jimmy’s head began to sway with pleasure, more soft cries and gasps emerged from his lips; House wanted to swallow them all, but he couldn’t reach Jimmy’s mouth without changing position, and nothing was going to stop this freight train now. He was taking what was his, and absolutely nothing else mattered.

“Oh God,” Jimmy moaned. “Close. Want to come. Please.” Jimmy’s eyes opened; they were begging, desperate. “Make me come, please,” he whined.

House wrapped a hand around the boy’s erection, rubbed it up against his abdomen, and briskly stroked.

“Please,” Jimmy begged one last time, and then his hips jerked, his muscles squeezed, and he came all over House’s hand and his shirt.

It was tight, tight, tight, but House fucked him though it, fucked him strong until he shuddered, and then House came right up in that sweet ass, emptying himself.

“Mmm,” Jimmy murmured when House pulled out. “Even better than I remembered.”

House found an old t-shirt from the floor and wiped himself off. “Is your girlfriend stupid?”

“Yes,” Jimmy replied with a smug smile, tugging the t-shirt away and cleaning himself off. “And a virgin, but she has other good qualities.” Tossing House’s t-shirt aside, he rolled into his pants and off the bed in one swift move. “I’m working on the virginity, though. I was thinking, if I can time it right, maybe we could figure out a way for you to watch the big event. I’d have even more of an incentive to make it good if I was showing off for you.”

Jimmy Wilson was put together again, not a hair or thread out of place. House grabbed him and kissed him hard, and Jimmy surged up against him like the boy had been starving for it.

When they pulled away, Jimmy was smiling. “Emma and I will show ourselves out. Bye.”

Smoothing his hair as he went, Jimmy walked out of House’s bedroom completely serenely. “Come on, Emma,” House heard him say as House stretched out on the bed. “Doctor House thinks now that he left the paper at school, so I’ll have to come by tomorrow to get it.”


End file.
